Bus ride
by bassment
Summary: Nishiura boys were on their way to a practice game.


'Look what my mom packed for my bento!'

Tajima opened the cover of his bento box with a flourish.

'Wow!!!' Chorused the other boys crowding around him.

Tajima beamed, 'There's my favourite enoki beef rolls, asparagus with pork and salmon onigiri!'

Mizutani leaned over the top of his seat and transferred one of the beef rolls from the bento into his mouth. Tajima gaped at the empty space in his bento, then slowly raised his eyes to Mizutani who was happily chewing.

'It's so delicious!' He exclaimed to the rest who were dumbstruck at his daring.

_'Does he still not understand Tajima and his food obsession?! (Second to masturbating of course.)' _Sakaeguchi shook his head in bewilderment and turned to look at Tajima._ 'Any moment _now...' He predicted. Tajima didn't disappoint.

Breaking out of his stupor, he thrust his bento to Izumi, who grabbed at it clumsily, unprepared. '_What the...?'_

Tajima shot out of his seat and grabbed Mizutani, who was caught unaware by Tajima's suddenness, by his shirt's collar.

'SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!' Tajima shrieked. 'I didn't even get to taste it myself!! How could youuu~~~!!!'

Tajima was shaking Mizutani so furiously that his head swung forward and back. 'Gimme back my roll!!!'

From his seat at the back of the bus, Abe shook his head at their antics, musing, _'Seriously. Don't they ever get tired?!'_

He turned to check on Mihashi. Still out like a rock. Mihashi definitely can sleep whenever and wherever. '_No, not only that. Trust also plays a part. If Mihashi hadn't feel comfortable enough in my presence, he wouldn't have been able to go to sleep that easily.' _Abe smiled. He felt that he was making headway with Mihashi and they were starting to communicate better. Of course, he wouldn't be able to be on the same wavelength with Mihashi as Tajima was, but at least Mihashi was responding more to him.

The bus rattled on and Abe too, started to feel drowsy. The other boys were still going on, though the ruckus felt further in the distance. Abe noticed groggily that Hanai had stepped in and was trying to break Tajima's hold on Mizutani, whose face was already turning purple. He glanced out of the bus window. It was autumn. The landscape was beautiful, with trees full of red and yellow leaves swaying in the wind, forming patches of color everywhere. The sunlight filtered though the leaves, glittering and unconsciously, memories of their first bus ride together washed over him.

Abe looked over at Mihashi, who had started to snore softly. Recalling the almost green complexion on Mihashi's face that day, Abe snickered. Still, then he hadn't known he'd begin to feel that strongly for the pitcher. He could almost see Mihashi pitching with such concentration, Mihashi stuttering, Mihashi showing him his stable windup on the block... as clearly as if these just happened the day before. Gently, Abe picked up Mihashi's left hand. He glanced at Mihashi's face, making sure he's still asleep before rubbing his fingers over the calluses on Mihashi's hand. The calluses were as he remembered- the shooter callus on the third finger, the fastball callus on the tip of the third finger... All the effort and hard work that Mihashi had put into pitching. Abe suddenly felt fired up. He had to, HAD to make sure that Mihashi's efforts were recognized. And for that, the team had to win! '_We must play a perfect game against Yokohama later!' _Abe clenched his fist, only to look down and see himself crushing Mihashi's hand in his.

Gasping, he released the hand and his eyes shot to Mihashi's face. Good, he's still asleep. Abe certainly didn't want Mihashi to catch him holding his hand. Letting out the breath he was holding, Abe shifted around in his seat and tried to get comfortable. He wanted to get some sleep before the practice game. Suddenly the bus went over a particularly large rock and jerked. Mihashi pitched forward, and Abe quickly caught his head before it hit the metal bar of the seat in front. Mihashi snored on. Abe slowly directed Mihashi's head to lean on his shoulder and before he knew what he was doing, he had his face buried in Mihashi's hair.

_'Mmm, smells like lemon. I wonder what shampoo Mihashi use.'_ Abe blissfully closed his eyes... and froze. _'Shit...'_

He slowly looked up, expecting the worse, only to find that the initial commotion had already died down and the rest of the boys were all dozing. Abe wiped the sweat off his face. He shuddered to imagine what the rest would do to him if they found out about his feelings. _'Must move Mihashi's head away if anyone of them even stirs,' _Abe swore and fixed his gaze alertly at the boys in front. The bus engine droned on and Abe felt his eyes closing. Mihashi's head on his shoulder was such a comfortable feeling, a weight he would willingly bear. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

_'Must...not...let...the rest...find...zzz...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hanai and the rest of the boys, wondered the same thing as they all looked down at Abe and Mihashi sleeping soundly, heads leaning against one another, hands joined.

_'How to wake them up without Abe freaking out?'_


End file.
